blue eyes
by janahjean
Summary: damian have an intruder in his room. his brothers tried to help. complete


I don't own _. _ is the property of _, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Blue eyes

By janahjean

" I think someone's in my room." Damian couldn't look at bruce in the eye. This confession was killing him considering that as a son of the batman, he should have already solve this problem like yesterday. But it had been a couple of weeks now and the sense of someone intruding his most private place had rub him and made him restless.

Bruce was careful in making sure he doesn't freak out much or made a huge deal of this revelation considering how much it taxed his son to even said his piece. He just turn a page of his newspaper and suggested, "you could bring titus with you the next time you sleep."

Damian brightened at that. In fact the way the boy quickly brightened up made bruce have second thought that maybe the intruder is just a figment of damian as a ploy to bring his pets with him in his bedroom.

"father," damian reported at some evenings next time. Batman wonder what it was, so far the evening patrol prove to be a success.

"yes son?" he remove his cowl to better look at his son who was looking at the floor.

Damian fiddle with his mask in his hands before he said in a rush, "I brought titus and then I also brought Alfred the cat with me in my room, however my window always were open in the morning even though I made sure I keep them close at night."

Bruce scratched his chin in thought. "maybe your visitors not a human?"

"maybe its alien…why don't you asked tim for help?"he offer

"-tt-"

##

Damian scowl at the door. His ear is still ringing from the mocking laughter that tim allowed before he close the door completely at damian's face. Damian had expected this kind of reaction from tim that's why it took him a week before he approach tim and beg for help.

"-tt-" damian kick the door before he left to sulk in his room.

Somehow batman knows what is going on in the wayne manor. So after changing his costume he run upstair in big strides. What he saw stop him in his tracks.

"quiet." He hiss at his two oldest sons who followed after him. Both Jason and dick had patrolled with bruce earlier giving the two youngest a day off.

Dick was cooing at tim who made quite a picture as he laid sleeping in front of damian's room. He had something like a futuristic weapon with him and scattered around him are books about aliens and stuff. There are also junkfood everywhere as if he had intended to stay awake guarding damian's room.

Jason was busy snapping pictures as bruce slowly pick tim up and carry him back to his room. Bruce told them to clean the place up. Jason was more into eating all the food til its gone as dick tidied the books and stuff.

Dick had somehow let it slipped the next day at damian about what tim did.

##

"why are you here todd?"damian hiss when he find his brother at his room in full red hood uniform getting comfortable in bed with a book.

"tim's wrong you know?" Jason said conversationally when damian collapse in bed after getting tired of pulling, pushing, kicking Jason out of his bed.

"tims always wong." Damian was quick to answer, temporarily giving up in pushing Jason out of bed. He was starting to warmed up to Jason especially since the latter started his fave topic- flogging tim. "did you see his footwork earlier on practice? It was four kinds of—"

"not that demon brat." Jason cut in as he slapped his hand at damian's mouth. "I was talking about your bedroom invaders. I mean its no alien, im confident you got ghost issue."

Jason fluff the extra pillow next to him and drag damian to it. "and baby brother as a former dead I could protect you." He announce.

Damian woke up the next day and was dismay when he find Jason todd snoring as he sprawled in bed. The window once more open.

"totally useless." Damian growl as he bite Jason in the arm.

Damian give Jason "batglare" the entire week. Damian even use dick's dirty tactics by rubbing at jason's face that he is not his favorite brother anymore. It was of course an obvious lie considering that damian consider the three other boys undeserving of bruce's lineage but the tactice nevertheless hurt Jason.

"robin,' he address the little kid as he follow him rooftop after rooftop. " why don't you invite dick – that cuddle monster might even caught whoever that haunts you even while unconscious. Dick love you that much man."

Damian think about it for two days before he agreed at jason's suggestion. Dick was practically crying wit happiness when he receive an envelope inviting him for a sleepover.

"gosh dick. Will you just chill?" tim said annoyed when the eldest was a blubbering happy mess during lunchtime.

Somehow dick was able to bond with all three of his brothers that night all at once in damian's room before damian kick them out after tolerating them for an hour.

Damian had some misgivings about it working though so the next day when he become conscious- the open window register first judging by the wind that is blowing in and then he open his eyes looking at a very different pair of blue eyes looking back at him in muted panic. Damian fell out of bed. And the intruder sort of panic and flew out of the window.

Damian run toward the window and was just in time to find dick falling fast onto the apple tree in the garden-screaming all the while.

"so.." Jason was scratching his head awkwardly when dick told about the event during breakfast.

"yeah." Tim was also equally feeling what Jason feel.

"oh god. Damian was telling the truth." Dick was moaning. They couldn't believe that there was an intruder in the manor.

All three somehow accepted the theory that during that fateful night dick during his sleep somehow manage to took the intruder by surprise by maybe snatching him mid air and clutching on him like an octopus and not letting go until damian woke up

##

"hi boys. Its about time you meet my entire family." Superman said one day while the boys are gathering in the corner of the watchtower during the bday

Batman and his sons might not come except that Tim insisted that he wanted the superheroes community gather on the watchtower for his bday- and that was that. It was a party that the inner fan boy of tim like considering it got all the justice league, teen titans and the yj in it.

Conner rolled his eyes at clark's formality. He fistbump all the robins before he grabbed for tim and pull him towards the young justice and teen titan crowd on the opposite side of the room

"this is jon Samuel kent," clark said as he pulled his youngest who is hiding behind him on his cape.

Unusual blue eyes peered at the robins.

"sooo" damian finally have the intruder all to himself when his brothers and superman left them to be elsewhere.

"yah." Jon was slowly becoming bold judging by the grin that blossom on his face. "im your krypton partner."

"-tt-" damian scoffed but he was trying not to smile back. This was unexpected but in the long run if bruce got clark, Jason had kara, tim got conner …its probably fate that damian might as well have jon.

Partner. Supersons.

fin

an _crossposted in wattpad_

 _also i still got no cellphone_


End file.
